fairy tail police's duo of justice
by Artzilla406
Summary: we know about fairy tail in magnolia, and the two universal dragon and devil heros of fairy tail, but what would happen if they are in the modern world where the members are in a magic police force?


Walking down the halls of the ultra maximum prison is an officer doing his patrol of convicts , along the list of dangerous criminals yet to come, along there is one. Behind this bars is non other then koan serinuyami, who have a white straightjacket, chains and straps on the walls along a mask and a caged on his head.

Officer: hey, serinuyami, hope you get comparable in there.

Koan: hahahah, what about you and your wife, how she doing?

Officer: she's fine, but your not going to be well.

Koan: oh? Why koan not be fine scruffy?

Officer: because your not leaving in that cell.

Koan: hmm is that right?

Officer: right, and also you have two unknown visitor.

Koan: is it the pizza guy? He better have meatball and rootbeer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Officer: …. they didn't give out there names.

koan: hotdog bring them here then!

officer: fine , they'll be coming in a second

as then the guard walking to them to show two visitor is tsume and ryuko, then the guard left.

Officer: who are you two?

Tsume: we are part of the newspaper as we wanted interview.

Ryuko: like how you capture the laughing looney? we thought we take a scope of him.

Officer: (chuckle) well how cute, I guess the credit wont do no harm. you see, (point at koan) this klutz here drop his guard and we take him by surprise, he always escape and now we got him.

Ryuko: is it safe now he's locked up.

Officer: yeah, he's already finished, (turn to koan in the bars as koan was quiet ) like i said to them, you sure are a klutz, so confident not be caught and now we have the right to capture no matter whre you go, we'll hunt you down and oh.

He pull out the nemetrix and a purple card cobra.

Officer: and this, I found this odd equipment you have and whatever they do... i'll taking this from your personal property. (tapping on the bars while he smirk evil) that way no one else can use it

Koan say nothing as tsume suddenly pull out a mirror.

Officer notice koan is looking at something, as the officer looked at what tsume show a mirror, something is coming out.

Officer: what the-

Then a big purple snake robotic like, came out of the mirror then attack the officer then the nemtrix bounce and strangle the officer, rykuo got her scissor to cut all the bars, koan broke from the straightjacket, chain, sash, masked and cage head, he spin around then back to his attire, then he got his purple deck, then kick the officer to unconscious.

Koan: the white jacket is comfy, but koan prefer his own striaghjacket, hahahahaha! Seem your the klutz.

Tsume: hi big bro, you ready to go?

Koan: yep, is good to see you two, how's the gang doing?

Ryuko: just waiting for you to return, and they have something for you when we get there.

Koan: cool.

Then the nemetrix bounce and wrapped around koan's neck to make a click noise, mean attach as koan grin mad.

Koan: (sigh) koan needed that.

Tsume: your car is outside.

Koan: alright also before we go, let me leave a partin gift of this place.

He pull a big cage box form his fur frame and open to let every animals out rampaging around the prison.

Koan: have fun.

Koan grab the two girl's shoulder, and teleported away.

As then chief in his office heard nosie, as he open the door to see all animals killing and rmpages the guards, cops and prisoners, the chief went to koan's cell and see he's gone, make him shocked to horror and mad see his prison is ruin.

Chief: KOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**with koan**

He's now driving away with his red and black Lamborghini, ryuko and tsume the car with him.

Koan: hahahaha! Koan is back along the mad packs!

Tsume: (hugs him) it's good to have you back big bro.

Koan: yep, great to be back kitty.

Ryuko: (hugs his other arm) hehhee, escape 300 asylum and escape the big house 200 times.

Koan: make that my 201 ryu.

Ryuko: right, this has to be your best work yet.

Koan: yep, stupid corrupt pigs always do it, we'll talk more when we get back to the city of fiore !

He laugh insane as then he made it to his house, a very big mansion like house, as then he kick the door open.

Koan: YELLOW EVERYONE WHAT DOING? KOAN'S HOME!

Then party poppers were pulled as confetti is everywhere.

Gang members: WELCOME HOME BOSS!

Koan laugh insane then see the joker, scarlet, carnage, mumu, mad sally, hell boy, the predacons, rogue, scorpion, devilca, snarl, ikaros, asteara, zerefina, laura, brandish, yozoara, seliah, dex-starr, carnage, Harley quinn, meelina.

Koan: yellow! Good to see ya!

Harley quinn: good to see you too mr K!

Koan: Harley! Look stupendious as ever!

Harley quinn: thank you mr K!

She kiss him on the lip then mumu speed in and tackle him in a hug. 

Koan: bunbun!

Mumu: mine!

Koan: (turn mad sally) hey big sis!

Mad sally: little bro!

Gang member 5: it's great to have you back boss.

Koan: yep!

Gang member 75: also mileena is here.

Koan: mileena?! No way! 

Then he is tackled from behind, the girl who is hugging him has black short hair, amber beast eyes, wearing a black hoodie with a light purple skull and cross bones on the back, blue pants and black shoes.

Koan: (blush hard) HOLY DEVIL FUCK!

?: Hello~ doctor!

Koan: yellow mileena what doing? Since when koan a doctor?

Mileena: (giggle and smile) i'm doing well, and never mind that.

Koan: okie dokie! And your mouth change! But your razor sharp teeth is still stupendious like koan!

Mileena: oh thank you.

Koan:(got up and petted her head) also how koan. jr and lunialle? Are they doing good at school?

Gang member 77: there doing good boss, they got As and Bs.

Koan: HOTDOG! Mommy! Daddy! Koan's back!

Then coming into the room are lilith and hikari, but they are wearing casual clothes as Lilith speed in and lift koan up and hugged him to her chest while spin him around.

Lilith: on my baby boy! Your back!

Hikari: hahaha, hey kiddo, how prison?

Koan: okay and boring, me got out to fool them to capture me and fool the officer, me set the animals free since they was hungry.

Hikari: (sigh and smile) remind me how your mother got out of that ultra maxuim prison island, that she overflow it and escape, 400 times.

Gang member 24: that's madam lilith, anyway boss, we have some news to tell you.

Koan: lay it on me, cuz koan was hungry behind bars.

?: I knew you'll say that.

Coming in the room is lots of chiefs and the head chief coming in with a rolling table of food.

Head chief: which is why I made you your favorite: the deep hungry jungle. (make a kissing gester with his fingers)

Koan: HOTDOG! FAMILY DINNER TABLE!

Gang member 83 bring koan. jr and lunialle from school.

Koan: jr! Lunialle my baby angel! Daddy's here! (throw his arms out for a hug)

They tackled him to the ground with smiles and tears in there faces.

Koan. jr: Daddy!

Lunialle: papa!

Koan: I know, I know.

As then everyone is gather on the table to begin eating.

Koan: so what the news?

Gang member 24: well, the good news is that money that we earned from the business have increases by 8%.

Koan: 8% huh? I see.

Gang member 24: yeah, the bad news is that…

Koan: what is it? What's the bad news?

Gang member 24: um… the hero gang who is working with the magic police took down most of our boys.

Koan: hero gang? Still believe those corrupt cops, don't tell me that hero gang is.…

Gang member 24: yes, the dragon force.

Koan: i know and heard of it even their leader, which member of the magic police force took my troops down?

Gang member 24: it's hard to tell boss.

Koan: i see, since the corrupt cops who under cover and part of dung's D organizations. Framing me and everything along we always steal from corrupt riches and all evil we strike terror, after my escape i got what is ours.

Koan shake his fur frame as came a raining golds, diamonds ,money as if 89, 000,00 make everyone cheers.

Koan: DRINKS ARE ON ME EVERYONE!

Everyone: YEAH!

Koan: (grin) because now, everyone in the whole town will here the laughing looney is back in business baby! And madder as ever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Meanwhile**

Later at night abondon warehouse of thugs getting money.

Thug: and with that, our business is done. See ya again!

?: are you sure?

They turn to see Austin standing top of the warehouse's roof.

Austin: you guys should try a different place, the warehouse is the obvious place to find people like you.

?: and selling illegal magic items in the black market huh?

The thugs turn to see natsumi and lucy in female police uniform and happy wear a police hat.

Thug: ah?! Who are you?!

Natsumi: we are the magic police… (ignite her fists) team fairy tail! now hand yourselves over. You scoundrels!

Austin: hey girls! Hey happy! (drop down) just in time.

Natsumi: you're early again?!

Austin: and your late again.

Natsumi: whatever let go beat them up!

Austin: and try not to burn anything again.

In the morning, in magnolia police station of fiore city.

Markaov: officer natsumi, officer lucy, and austin, congratulations on the arresting of he illegal magic items smuggling organizations but... the warehouse next to the harbor was almost burned! the good inside as well as the warehouse itself has to be reimbursed.

Natusmi: cant really help it, right?

Austin: I told you not to burn anything, but you didn't lesson you moron.

Natusmi: at least you took care most of it!

Markov: LIKE THAT RESPONSE WOULD SATISFY ME! I TELL YOU EVERY TIME THAT YOU OVERDO IT! YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW SOME REGRET FOR ONCE! AUSTIN KEEP FIXING EVERY PROBLEM YOU MADE!

Lucy: so-sorry!

Natsumi: you seem stressed.

Austin: what you expect? You give him a hell of a time.

Happy: get used to it.

Markaov: (show a tower of paperworks) LOOK AT THIS MOUNTAIN OF WRITTEN APOLOGIES! AT THIS RATE, MY LIFESPAN WILL REALLY SHRINK!

Natsumi: (the paper to her nose) eh...eh ACHOOOO!(Burn all the paper)

Makarov: AHH THE DOCUMENTS!

Austin: bless you.

Natsumi:(rub her nose) oh! Somehow that went alright

Lucy:_ will I really be okay here?_

Markaov's phone begin to ring.

Makarov: chief makarov dreyar speaking.

Police: THIS IS WORST! HE'S ESCAPE! HE'S ESCAPE!

Makaov: calm down! Who's out?

Police: k-k-k-k-k-koan….. s-s-s-seinseruyami. (make markov's eyes wider in shocked) 

Makarov: WHAT?!

Austin: what is it chief?

Makarov: h-h-he's back.

Austin: who's back chief?

Makarov: koan the mad loony is back.

Austin: koan? Hmm, I heard it last week, we took down some gang with me and erza, this guy mention about him, so what the big deal about that guy? I mean he cant be that worst, how bad could he be?

Makarov: austin, he escaped the most sealed tight prisons known to man, leaving his calling card of animals around the place, even his crazy laugh. some say he is unknown and unpredictable, people say he's a hero but mostly and cops say he's a criminal, as heard he and his unknown team stole and , some record show he escape so many times even in death and torment he laugh, laugh and laugh as some people don't know who he look like because some say he looks like a demon that possessed a man or something.

Austin: hmm, interesting, anyways you got anything else for me or that's it for today?

Makarov: yes, here the picture of him in prison, I want you, lucy,happy and natusmi be in a look out for him

He show a picture of koan in his half demon form, 3 of them picture. 1 showing his prison number sign as he look ruff, the next one is him smileing and have a party hat, and last is him broke the prison number in half and his eyes glowing meaning he pissed and his hand ignite ready to kill.

Austin: … damn.

Lucy: whoa.

Natusmi: what the?!

Happy: scarry.

Makarov: so be very careful, he's a very dangerous predator.

Austin: got it sir.

Makarov: now head out and go look for him and bring him in so we can do the best put him behind bars.

Austin: don't worry, I know someone who can do this. Welp, off to patrol.

Then as lucy, natusmi, happy and Austin out patrol.

Lucy: so who gonna do it?

Austin: well is se-

Lucy: no surprise, no hints, no riddle and no other that ausitn.

Austin: (pouted) fine, fine, i'll tell you guys, the dragon force will help us in this case.

Natusmi: like which member this time?

What they didn't know a flybot watching and gone since Austin oddly couldn't senses nor not aware.

Then they heard crazy laughter echo around.

Austin: guess he found us first.

Lucy: think is a trap?

Austin: let's follow the laugh.

**With koan**

Koan in a fast food restaurant outside, he was eating his meal and laughing watching the video since the people was afraid around him.

Koan: man this new anime show are funny as a goomba! Hahahahahaha!

He then chomp on his meal then koan walk to his motorcycle.

Koan: now I took down those 9 evil cops, got some money that been stolen and let see what my next move is...hmmm, there what koan heard of cat gone missing. (sniff around as he chuckle) and there hear.

He rev his motorcycle then drove off as then he drove somewhere no one wont get hurt and begin to eat his lunch then came in from behind the building is Austin, lucy, natsumi and happy.

Koan: yellow! What doing? (waving his right arm at them)

Lucy: your koan?

Koan: me koan love rootbeer! HAHAHAHAHA!

He make a cat noise and a horse then wham his head to the ground many time.

Koan: koan a woodpecker!

He do it again make many crack hole and lift to see he's fine.

Koan: except only ground.

Natsumi: man he is nuts.

Austin: what are you doing here?

Koan: koan caught your scent and smell looking for koan, is me think somewhere no one around but koan know pretty dragon girl, pretty blond girl, blue cat, and scarf dragon man find koan also bring dragon force as back up.

Austin: I see your info gathering skills are top notch, nice.

Koan: scarf dragon man(sniff and frown) scarf dragon man took down one of koan's gang with some girl who smell red and weapon with sword, koan not happy of business almost went low, not a bit since scarf dragon suppose be smart but blind along magic police gang.

Austin: just doing my job, the chief of magnolia police is doing his job as well, you should know that.

Koan: true but playing as fool not seeing who the real bad guy and good guy, now since wanted to find koan, koan not going behind bars this time.

Lucy: look, I don't know what happened to you back then, but you don't have a choice.

Natusmi: either the easy or the hard way.

Koan: sorry pretty pink hair girl, koan doing his job, koan is koan as always! (laugh crazy)

Austin: natsumi, do your thing.

Natsumi: FINALLY!

Koan: HOTDOG! TIME TO GO WILD!

They charge at each other and slam there fists at one another, nastsumi trying to punching him but he like dancing as then he kick her side, punch her face then upperkick her, she ignite her flaming fist and punch him in the face as everyone shock it didn't harm him as he laugh insane.

Koan:(sucking some of her flame) spicy meatball! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: he can eat natsumis flames?!

Austin: I guess he has the mimic ability

Koan: incorrect, **FIRE DEVIL'S BURNING FIST!**

He punch natsumi burst of hell fire as she scream and she roll around the floor in pain.

Austin: what the hell is that?!

Koan: I guess is your first time meeting a fire devil slayer.

Austin: hmm, guess they are rare these days.

Koan: you ain't see nothing yet, **BLUE FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He unleashed a blue fire blast from his mouth as natusmi eyes wide and jump away form the blast.

Natsumi: blue fire?!

Austin: you've face one of those before.

Natsumi: oh right.

Lucy: but how?!

Koan: let say I mimic, who ever touch me or I touch or looked and I make it.

He blast blue fire as natusmi about to eat it but she scream in pain sent to the wall.

Lucy and happy: natusmi!

Ausitn: how the-

Koan: blue fire is a lot intense then normal fire, but fire of a dragon. I can modified, cusotmize and upgraded a version however I wanted, so now you guys gonna give up now?

Austin pulled out some water and gives it to natsumi as she chugs it.

Austin: your alright?

Natusmi: yeah, damn it that guy is no joke even he is crazy.

Austin: yeah, now I can see what markov said.

koan: koan asked again, (cross his arms) do magic cop and dragon scarf man give up now?

Austin:** WHIPS DRAGON BLOW. **

He blow a little light blue fire as it flys at koan

Koan: **SOUND DEVIL'S RAGE!**

He make a sonic scream as austin, lucy, natsumi and happy cover their ear as they scream in pain along austin's attack make an explosion a bit.

Austin: that hurt my ear!

Koan: i have more then that, seem wanted to keep going ookami?

Austin: **DIMENSION DOOR IMPATUS!**

Then a wave of energy payed onto the lunatic and nothing happened.

Koan: dose dragon scarf man best?

Austin: Lucy your up.

Lucy: got it.

Koan: no koan fight dragon scar man

Austin: sorry but i stop you by the order against chaos.

Koan: (eyes wide and eyes shadow) did...did you say...order. (tighten his fist)

Austin: like I said, I'm only doing my job.

Koan: koan...koan...is...choas.

Austin: huh?

Koan: CHAOS!

He roar loudly erupting as everything austin put as a gust of wind blow shockwave from koan's body like an explosion, break into nothing sent austin, natsumi, happy and lucy flying as crash to the ground as they see koan's skin almost red, horns and his left horn broken, devil tail, glowing red eyes a little. This make austin majorly shock and confuse of what just happen. Even lucy, happy and natsumi too.

Austin: I guess this is what the chief was saying.

Koan turn back to normal.

Lucy: woah.

Koan: never bitch, at me, again.

Austin: great now he pissed, (show his megatrix) alright enough magic and other power, let see you can this one?

He change into a giant black widow spider that have a torso ,with two arms, fangs mangibles, a skull with four spider legs on it on the but and the megatrix on his forehead.

?: (screech) **SPIDREAD.**

Koan: hmmm, interesting...the megatrix of all the aliens like the original hero who's green and between the number 10, you have the aliens except your very own ...along not only ultimate...but surpass evolution of hyper and mega.

Lucy: is there anything he doesn't know about us? (ready his gun)

Spidread: I guess only selective people.

Koan: yeah but you know this?

He move his fur frame from his neck to show them the nemetrix.

Natsumi: I guess he's going to show his tricks.

Spidread: not this time.

He shoot out some web at his neck to cover the nematrix.

Spidered: I don't think so, now you wont touch it.

As then koan just grin as then he laugh crazy make them confuse.

Natusmi: what's so funny?! You lost!

Spidered: yeah, I cover your nemetrix so you wont touch it!

Lucy: I don't like it.

Koan: I don't need to touch it to go predator.

Spidered: even you do, I can take out what 10 aliens left!

Koan: oh you need to catch up, cuz who said anything about 10 or ben's aliens.

Spidered: wait, what?!

Koan red flashes as he became wrecktile.

Wrecktile: meet **WRECKTILE!**

Spidread: damn it, he has the master controls.

Natsumi: (Eyes wide) A DRAGON?!

Spidread: not entirely, it's my alien's predator.

Wrecktile: damn straight, an alien dragon.

He flew in speed and whammed right at spidered's face sent him crash to the ground make him groan in pain as wrecktile bite him as he in pain as the alien spider felt the teeth, the alien dragon throw him up in mid air and punch him sent him fly crash a hole to the wall as he got out, wobble out but hiss in pain.

Spidread: don't count this spider out yet.

Wrecktile: how about the heat then?

He blue fire as the spidered in more pain screaming as he on the ground, he slowly struggle by the pain of the intense heat, he going toward his megatrix symbol. He press it then an orange flash shines so he can change into a little green alien that has red gloves, a back on his back, black boots and deep red clothing. He has his megatrix on his chest.

?: …. I AM **ZIM BUGER!**

Then his eyes wide and look at himself as he groan of annoyance.

Zim buger: NOOO! NOT THIS ONE! (pounding on the ground) why did you chose this idiot megatrix!?

wrecktile blank look.

Zim buger: uh, can I do over again.

Wrecktile: knock yourself out.

Zim buger: thank you (he tap his megatrix again)

He change into chao.

Chao: **CHAO**? seriously?!

He slaps it again but he went to big top.

Big top: well this will have to do.

Wrecktile then red flash as he become silenguana as he not saying anything.

Happy: a mime?

Lucy: an iguana?

Big top: here we go!

Silentguna just standing as big top about to do his trick but he got crashed to the wall by nothing appeared out of nowhere.

Big top: mime magic?!

Then big top slip his feet and fall down and then he felt something burning on his but on fire not even seen. He make a large ball appear under his feet to keep him from being burned.

Big top: lets see how fare you do with, a balloon parade!

But he smell something.

Big top: hey what that smell?

Lucy: your but on fire.

Big top: oh YEEEOW!(Jump up and scooting his butt) okay, anyway balloon parade!

He breaths in the air around him as he got bigger, he then breath out lots of balloon animals and reatures, from bears, horses, ducks, yokai monsters and circus animals, as the balloon start to float at the mime alien he breaths in more air into his body as he got bigger.

Slientguana then got a pretend umbrella to.

Big top: huh?

Happy: why he make a pretend umbrella for.

Then popping noise of all of his balloons creatures, as if raining needles as hit big top.

Big top: uh oh.

Then a blowing noising as he is deflating himself then turn back to normal.

Austin: damn it.

Happy: oh that why.

Silentguana:...

Natusmi: why cant he speak?

Austin: is a mime alien, okay let see you deal this one! (tap his megatrix)

He change into an orange game rider with a dile on his back and has the megatrix on his left shoulder. His chest plate was blank and he didn't say a thing, his chest plat switch to saying bang bang shooting. The creature became active and a gun materialized on his hand.

?: (grunt voice)** GAMEPLAYER.** It's time to play a game.

Koan: seem familiar but that beside the point.

Gameplayer start to fire at him.

Koan dodges and leap around then gameplayer kept firing as well try to hit him but koan kept laughing then gameplayer fired a lot shooting at him, lucy notice koan is hiding something of a small hidden smirk.

Lucy: austin! he's up to something! don't let him touch you!

Gameplayer: huh? (turn at lucy)

Lucy: he is planing to do something when he toughies you! So don't let him!

Gameplayer: thanks lucy.

Lucy: look out!

Gamerplayer dodges koan's touch but his fur frame wrapped around him and then suddenly his nemetrix touches his megatrix symbol.

Gameplayer: what in the-

then an explosion from both of them force them away of each other.

Natsumi: your alright man?

Gameplayer: yeah, but where is he?

**KAMEN RIDE DECADE!**

The smoke clear to see koan as decade.

Decade: right here.

Gameplayer: dame it.

He pull a ghost card and insert to his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

he transformed into D-Ghost.

D-Ghost: kamen rider ghost mode.

Natsumi: alright, me and lucy will take him on, you just rest.

Gamepladyer: okay.

D-Ghost: so am I a bad to you cops?

Lucy: for assault an officer, resisting arrest and escaping, that's three sticks mister.

Natsumi: and team fairy tail is taking you in!

D-Ghost pull out his dined gun .

D-Ghost: seem you still dont get it

He pull out a card of Drive and wizard , insert to his gun

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD! DRIVE!**

Then he shoot as a flashes colors as appeared drive and wizard.

Wizard: hmm? This is not a good vibe.

Drive: whatever we summon for, i guess to fight them.

Wizard: seem that way

As then they charged as drive crank it as he speed up as punching and kick natsumi as wizard have his hand gun and lucy as begin their shoot out while D-Ghost charge at gameplayer with a gagan saber.

**GAGAN SABER! **

He slashes at him, but block and getting push, gameplayer begin shooting at him but he roll out of the way and D-Ghost knee him as he stumble.

He put the card in his belt ne insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GHOST!**

He got an orange eye symbols behind him, jump up as he deliver an orange energy kick at him as gameplayer got hit and turn back to austin.

D-Ghost remove his belt and turn to bug lizard while the two rider gone in a flash.

Buglizard unleashed a biggest fog around them.

Natsumi: great, what are we going to do now?

Lucy: I don't know, austin is out.

Happy: (spotted blood being spat out from him) AAAAHHH! HE'S DYING!

But then koan in speed grab the two girl and happy as teleported away.

Austin: oh fuck, he got my forces, (pull out a radiocom) attention dragon force, this is austin, koan has been spotted and took lucy, natsumi and happy, I repeat, lucy, natsumi and happy have been kidnapped.

As he lay down and take a breathe.

**Meanwhile at koan's place**

Koan put lucy, natsumi and happy to his room as they look around and see koan sit down and watch like a little kid curious.

Koan: yellow!

Lucy: (pull out his gun) where have you taken us?!

Koan: koan's home, (slowly raised hands) dragon scarf man be okay , me left a healing item while he asleep, koan just wanna talk to pretty girls and blue cat.

Natsumi: (ignited her fists) like hell you want to talk to us.

Koan: koan did this to self defense, since bad cops framed koan and make everyone believe koan did bad stuff.

Happy: you think we're going to be like them? We arrested the bad one!

Lucy: wait a minute, you said they framed you?

Koan: you remember the D-orgination?

Natsumi: you kidding?! Everyone heard about the among dangerous criminals dung and his goons.

Koan: dung sent his men disguise as police, to framed me.

Lucy: what?!

Koan: koan and mad packs, we stop bad guy in the shadows, even rob money from mean, corrupt rich people to give it to the bank's safe, charity, orphanage and good deed and keep some, but dung's member as bad cop was the one steal the money using an an illusion shapeshift to looks like me, so I was framed so long as make everyone believe koan and his family are bad guys.

Lucy: hmm, better tell this to austin. (pull out his communication com)

Natsumi: wait lucy! How we know he's not making it up.

Lucy: hmm, i wonder...

Lucy and natsumi looked at his eeys see he not evil but very insane ,pure and...cute to them as they blush hard.

Natsumi and lucy: c-cute...

Koan: huh? (they tackle him in a hug) CHILLY NOSE!

Happy: uh…. (picked up the com) i'll give him the call. (press the button) hey austin, you there?

Koan grab it the raido com.

Happy: hey!

Koan: (turn it off)why not hang with Koan?

Happy: well i guess...

Koan pull out fish sandwhich make the blue cat drool.

Happy: AYE! (snatch it) He's alright with me.

Koan:(look at lucy and natsumi) do sunflower and fire cherry wanna hang with koan? Wanna eat?

Lucy: okay, just this once.

Koan: okay.

Lucy and natsumi cant help it but notice the pain in koan's eyss as how munch he felt like treated as a monster.

Natsumi: hey luce, maybe he really not bad even he is insane but kinda adorable.

Lucy: yeah, let get to know him.

As they follow him to the kitchen as they look around , koan fixing natsumi hot chilling pepper soup and lucy some nice chicken pot pie as they are awe. They take their first bite as they exploded to flavor town.

Koan: how is it?

Natsumi and Lucy:(anime tears) so good!

Koan: thank you hahahahahaha!

Natsumi: so your a vilgante hero?

Koan: yes! In madness there is but for justice. Koan is like an angel who serve and protect the innocent and the devil to punishment the evil and corrurpt crimminals and stop crime there is with the mad packs!

Lucy: i see, you got proof so we can help you?

Koan: you really want to help koan even he is a monster and insane?

Lucy: we'll clear your name, if you give team fairy tail in the magnolia department a chance.

Koan: i see.

Natsumi: also will you and the mad pack , alliance with us?

Koan: yes ( pull out a flybot) this insect bot recorded the whole thing, it proof i wasnt evil.

Lucy: that's great.

Natsumi: since the mad pack is now part police, can happy ,luce and I join you?

Koan: yes, certainly.

Lucy: I think I need to com austin, he probably sent the dragon force by now.

Koan: let go to police place and here, you can use it anytime.

Koan toss lucy the dined gun, which she catch.

Lucy: what is this?

Koan: the gun i use to summon kamen rider

Lucy: oh yeah! Dined! That what austin told me! Thanks koan.

Koan: don't mention it.

As he pull out handcuffs, handcuffs himself and a chain collar around his neck.

Natsumi: guess we're taking you to our station.

Lucy: (turn on the com) austin come in, it's officer lucy.

Austin: (huff) hey luc, thank goodness your alright, what about natsumi and happy?

Lucy: there okay, we're coming, along with a new friend.

Austin: okay, austin out.

Koan grab them as they teleported to outside around not far from the station. natsumi grab the chain and koan pull his drink and hotdog.

Koan: koan like hotdogs and rootbeer.

Natsumi: hold on.

Then driving up the station is austin in the car.

Austin: i'm here.

Austin came out of the car, his eyes bulge out and jaw dropped to see lucy and natsumi got and restrain koan is handcuffs and shackles on his neck.

koan: Yellow Austin! What doing?

Austin: (clear his thought) did he just handed himself to you two?

Lucy: well more or less.

Natsumi: also he's not a bad guy, and he's a new member! (grin)

Austin: we'll see what chief makarov has to say, and koan you have to be respectful to him when we get there.

Koan make a chicken noise pecking on the floor while he cover in butter.

Koan: butter toast!

Austin: … please, don't give him a heart attack.

Koan: hahaha! Koan got his head cut a lot, so it better then a heart attack!

Austin: anyway, lets head to the chiefs office.

Koan: okie dokie bro!

Austin sighed and massaged his head as the group went to makarovs office.

Austin: chief makrov, we're back, along natsumi, happy and lucy.

Markov: oh that great t-

His eyes is very shocked to see koan laugh nuts.

Koan: yellow mustache man! What doing?

Makarov: you caught koan?

Austin: actually he turn himself in to natsumi and lucy.

Koan: new friends and koan now part of your police station! Koan always a good guy like mommy said.

Makarov: …

Koan: wow a speechless crowd, koan must have blow them away, now koan have sumflower and fire cherry along blue kitty as his mad packs.

Austin: sigh, i'm going to get a drink. (walked off)

Makarov: hold it Austin.

Austin: what is it sir?

Makarov: before koan showing proof, you have to be sometime partner with him and I guess he could explain his reason.

Austin: what?! Your joking!

Makarov: nope.

Austin groan.

Koan: also do you heard, of the D-Orginazation.

Make Austin and markov silent as frown of that word.

Makarov: don't remind us of that organization.

koan: you might say it the reason I got framed

Austin: framed?

Koan: listen up and listen well.

They nodded as begin as koan explain of he was vicitim of dung's experiment along his goons framed him as become cops to make him the bad guy, koan show the flybot as show a hologram screen as the dungle beast use a watch to disguise as cops and put an illusion spell hologram of koan stealing stuff making them surprise and shocked of hear it, even very bad of koan been through.

Koan: and so that how koan is.

Makarov: I see, even so your a criminal, until we cleared your name you have to remain hidden for the time being.

Austin: hold on, I got something that will help and make kaon free around.

Makarov: what';s that Austin?

Austin: i'll show the flybots around on work, later (walk off)

Koan: so everyone, who's up for donuts?

**With austin**

he is now connecting the flybot to the wires and begin show it to everyone the truth and canceling outside interference.

**With koan.**

Koan wear the police uniform like but kept his clothes of his pants and open up straitjacket, fingerless gloves, fur frame, nemetrix as lucy and natsumi blushes.

Koan: how koan look?

Makarov: like an officer, austin info me of how you manage to defeat him.

Koan: koan is crazy but koan is not stupid.

Makarov: i'm just saying that no one around here can beat him, minis me of cource.

Koan: koan see.

Markov: who you related to?

Koan: hikari and lilith( make him shocked and pale)

Makarov: s-s-say that again.

Koan: hikari is my daddy and lilith is my mommy.

He holds his chest almost having a heart attack.

Austin: (from a distance) I told you not to give him a heart attack!

Koan: oh can it! He ask me a question ! Your not part of this scene!

Austin:_ what does he mean?_

Makarov: (panting) I'm okay! I'm okay! It just i don't believe it! I thought your last name is familiar!

Koan: you know koan's parents?

Makarov: yeah, your mother was a hell of a warden police i heard that no one and not even mean pissed her off. She escape many deadly among prison that any criminals and an extremely clever and mad woman of a devil queen. Your father as he was my brilliant tracker and surveillance back then when we was rookie.

Koan: woah i see.

Makarov see the image of koan's parents behind him.

Koan: what?

Makarov: i-it's nothing, now welcome aboard, warden officer, koan seinruyami.

Walking in the office is carmalita fox and give a salute to makarov

Carmalita: objection is complete chief dryar!

Markov: thank you miss fox, meet our new member. Chief of the warden, koan seinruyami.

Koan: yellow C! What doing?

Carmalita: I see that you give austin a beating hmm?

Koan: self defense.

Carmalita: ether way, don't try to do it again when your working with the force. (walked away)

Koan: cooper said you have ways of it

Carmeitla: (stop) what? You said cooper?

Koan: yes, but me not tell.

Then came in the door is wendy in a school uniform.

Wendy: um excuse me.

Natsumi: it's rare to see you here.

Koan: wendy!

Wendy: (gasp in happy) koan!

Koan: good to see you.

She walks up to him and gives koan a hug.

Lucy: you know her?

Koan: yep, always go to her school around and hang out and come to my place too.(turn to Wendy) say where Carla?

Wendy: that's the thing, carla disappeared, so I came to submit an investigation request.

Koan and happy: egg?! Carla's gone!?

Wendy: yes...she disappeared last night...I wasn't able to find her no matter how hard I look, he's not the type to vanish like that..and there a lot of dangerous ares in the city, (tearing) if anything bad happens to Carla I-

Koan petted her head and hug her to comfort.

Koan: is okay, we'll bring her back in safety, you can count on it.

Wendy: thank you.

Austin: alright, lets head out, carmalita your with me.

Carmalita: yes sir!

Austin: okay dr-

koan: is mad pack, my team and your team of your own.

Austin: whatever, since my duplicate will help the project of clear your name.

Koan: yeah, so let's move!

**Timeskip**

koan driving his Lamborghini with his team and carmalita driving her police car with Austin inside.

Carmalita: how are you feeling sir.

Austin: i'm feeling fine for the moment.

Lucy: nice car koan.

Koan: thanks, you okay natsumi?

Natsumi: (look sick) n-no.

Koan: hold on.

His tentacle burst as glowing at her as she feel a lot better.

Natusmi: woah, what you do?

Koan: I blocked your motion sickness with this energy hold, you be good for now.

Natsumi: thanks.

Koan: is nothing.

Lucy and natusmi kept staring at koan, they blushes as their heart beating.

Lucy: _how can a guy like him get a mix up with the law?_

Natsumi: _no way he's a criminal._

Koan: I know what you to think by the look of your eyes, a criminal and a monster.

Lucy and natsumi surprise but look down in guilt.

Koan: anyway let just stop here for now.

Koan: I know what you to think by the look of your eyes, a criminal and a monster.

Lucy and natsumi surprise but look down in guilt.

Koan: anyway let just stop here for now.

Lucy: the area where wendy and calra lives.

Happy: it's fancy and crowded.

Koan: which mean we'll spread out.

Lucy: first let's ask people for any witness.

Austin: right.

As they ask around for people as they didn't , lucy and natusmi looked at koan looked around sniffing and looking at the ground.

Lucy: hmmm, that no luck.

Ausitn: we didn't get any.

Carmaletia: same here.

Lucy: natsumi, where is happy?

Austin: he was here a minute ago.

Natusmi: hey happy!

Austin: hey koan, you seem quiet.

Koan: ookami, I found out of how Carla and now happy vanished, which I know where exactly.

Austin: what is it?

Koan: follow me, I can smell them.

Natusmi: he got some good nose

As they follow him as they stop.

Koan: a song of a trance to every female cat and along that cat cafe

Austin turn to see it.

Austin: I see (turn lucy) so what now?

Lucy: hmm, guess we need to be under cover.

Austin: very well.

Carmeltia wear a red dress and hair tide a bun, Austin wear a silver shirt, still have his scarf, black short, sneakers. koan wear a black and red tie suit along black glove and a happy face button , red shades, lucy wear a nice dress reveal her chest and a purse, black heels, natsumi wear a tomboyish outfit.

Austin: not bad.

Lucy and natusmi blushes hard to see koan looked sharp, as he slight blush.

Koan: two look good (he walk to the café)

Lucy: t-thanks koan.

Natusmi: yeah.

Austin: lucy, natusmi, did something happen in the car that you did make koan seem... I don't know, pissed off?

Lucy: n-nothing!

Austin: … did you two jump on him?

Natsumi: jump on him?

Lucy: no not exactly.

Austin: then why he's mad? (lucy and natsumi look down in guilt)

Natsumi: well…

Austin: is it related to the corrupted cop case?

Lucy: yeah, since we almost think of him as a criminal and how he get mixed into his.

Ausitn: well at first I thought so but I felt bad, so I had to make it up and help him clear his name after this...I can see his eyes.

Natusmi: like what?

Austin: As if back he was a child, picked on and even including neglected by jerks, treat him as a joke. even somehow use to fall in love to a girl who accept his offer as couple till reveal it was false and set up as broke his heart when everyone laugh at him, then soon as if, step parents got killed and little sister I think...the same girl dragged him and toremented him , even worst broke him into madness...I can see he helped people a lot, and even took down crooks and rich people, I don't blame him though...which is why he finally got the chance to show himself as a hero. (Walk to the cafe as Carmelita follow him)

Lucy and natusmi is shocked and speechless, looking at koan.

Lucy: we got to fix this.

Natusmi: yeah, he suffer to munch.

Bulter: welcome! Oh I see a happy couple! We have discount for couple at the moment.

Koan: hmm?

Bulter: will you be using discount?

Lucy:(she and natusmi grab koan's arm) sure thing!

Austin: (grab carmaltia's arm) same with us.

Koan: hmmm? (looked at lucy)

Austin: (whisper) just roll with it.

Koan shrugged.

Koan: koan accept.

Butler: to prove that you are a couple, you shall now share a 'steamy kiss~'.

Austin: w-what? (eyes wide)

Looked at carmeltia as he gulp.

Austin:_ I see her a friend._

Carmalita: i-I guess we have no choice.

Koan blush a bit as lucy and natusmi looked at him, there face as red, his face a bit looked.

Lucy: koan.

Natusmi: we want to tell you something.

Koan: yes heartfilia and dragneel?

They blushed.

Natsumi: w-we wanted say we sorry.

Koan raised his eyebrow up.

Koan: what for?

Lucy: for not seeing you are not a criminal, you are a hero.

Koan: sunflower and fire cherry really thinks so?

They nodded

Koan: thank you girls, it means a lot, also even we have a roll with it, surprise this is my first kiss.

They are now steaming koan as go fir the kiss as lucy and natusmi cant believe and admit he his really handsome and cute as they go for it and kiss, koan kiss lucy and koan kiss natsumi.

Butler: Oh on it was just a joke! Come over here you two!

Ausitn and carmaletia sigh in relief.

As they went inside while natsumi and lucy blush as cherry.

Austin: guess that won't necessary.

koan: uh guys.

Austin: yeah K?

Koan: look.

They look to see there are cats… cats everywhere!

Lucy: what...

Natusmi: what is this place..

Austin and Carmeltia: CATS!

Lucy and natusmi: it's full of exceed!

Koan: hey guys there's happy dress as a maid!

Austin: okay, that's something I don't want to see.

Koan: you and koan both.

Happy: nyaan~(Heart eyes)

Natusmi and lucy: HAPPY?!

Natsumi: (pull his checks) HEY HAPPY! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN?!

Happy: nyaan master.

Natusmi: gross this isn't the suual happy..

koan:(turn lucy)is like the got in a hypnotic trance.

They turn to see bora begin to sing and exceed begin to dance.

Austin: should've know this lowlife idiot behind this.

Along see Carla came in.

Carla: come play with me nyaan~.

Natsumi: Carla!

Carmaltia: he got her too.

Koan and Austin sniff as smell magic making the cat do this.

Natusmi: hey guys this place...

Lucy: yes, look over there!

Austin: I guess that large cat teaser is a magic amplifier, attracting any excceds nearby this cafe.

Koan: that explain why carla been missing.

The guys remove the disguises as back to their police uniform.

Austin: this is the police! You're under arrest!

Koan: Stop right there scum bag!

Carmaletia: or it'll be trouble! (bring out her shock pistol)

bora: there's no helping it if I've been caught but… (snap his fingers to make a cat wall) this business is valuable to me. there's no way I would give up that easily.

Austin: shock em.

Carmalita: I need the cat to be out of the way first.

Koan thrust his hands as all the cats a re move out of the way.

Carmalita: thank you.

She fired six rounds at bora and his employees then shocked them as koan wemt to the cat teaser , he open his mouth and ate it all down and burp a bit shocked everyone.

Koan: that was good.

Happy: huh? What am I doing here… (turn his head) carla!

Carla: eeh? Happy?! Also why am I wearing this outfit?!

Koan: yellow calra!

Carla: koan?!

Happy: what's going on?

Koan: you got mind control by a cat teaser and cat cute cat like along dress up as maids.

Austin: alright, let's cuff this guy and close this place down.

But then they smell something as koan and Austin turn to see dungle beast wearing black suit uniform like.

Austin: are they...

Koan: fuck kidding me, the D-Organzation members.

Carla: that's new, never expected that.

Happy: and wearing a suit!

dungle beast: our boss dung will change for what right to this city, a better place for himself.

Dungle beast 5: you have some nerve pull that stunt again koan.

Koan: cut the bitchen since you framed me as the bad guy.

Dungle beast 9: like any police or justice want a maniac like you there.

Austin: look whos talking of someone who would fall for faced like those.

Dungle beast 3: well what took you long enough to figure out in the first place?

Austin: so that how it is huh?

Koan: seem that way.

Austin: is omni dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Austin and koan charges in to the enemy, they slammed their trix, austin change into a black humanoid Cerberus with orange chains on the neck and chest where the megatrix is, he has blades on his shoulder, fingers, necks and forearms.

Koan change into mattershift.

?: (howl) **CEREBLADE!**

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!** (Bull roar)

Cerbeblade and mattershift charges as cereblade slashing each of the dunglebeast, mattershift ramming an explosion flames on every dungle beast, him roaring as a raging bull charging crash every enemy.

Natsumi: hey we can't let them have all the fun!

Lucy: yeah and in fact(pull the dined gun) i'm gonna try this out.

She pull out the fourze card, sasword card and Knight card.

**KAMEN RIDER: FOURZE! KNIGHT! SASWORD! **

She fired and appeared before her is fourze and knight

Fourze: MAGIC~~~~~ KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sasword: he's very excited.

Knight: (turn lucy) seem you summon us.

Lucy: yep, see those guys in the suits?

knight: uh huh.

sasword: dungle beast.

Fourze: dungle who?

Lucy: fight them!

Fourze: don't know what going but I can tell those monster in suit are bad! Let settle this man to man!

The 3 rider charge in to the join, knight and sasword using their spear/ sword slashing even fourze rocket right arm and so do natsumi unleashing her fire fist, she turn to mattershift as she hop on his back and felt warm of the alien's bull major intense heat as she taste it and swallowed some of it.

Natsumi: oh wow!

Mattershift: how my flames taste?

Natusmi: it taste…. AMAZING!

Carmelita use her shock blaster to shock them as natusmi puff her cheek, cereblade 3 heads puff there cheek and so do mattershift as unleashed a huge flame energy toward the enemy as hit them causes an explosion.

The 2 aliens turn back and the 3 rider dissipated in flash.

Austin: that went well.

Camalita: the perimeter is secured.

Koan: hotdog! Luckly koan put the fire out quickly.

Austin: good job.

Koan: now koan tunnel! (whistle) oh virgo!

Then digging out of the ground is virgo.

Koan: yellow virgo! What doing?

Virgo: everything is fine.

Lucy: wait you two know each other?!

Koan: me now anyone!

Koan then dig underground with virgo follow him as he laugh crazy. Meanwhile wendy is walking around for her best friend.

Then pop out of the ground in front of wendy is koan and Virgo.

Koan: POP! Goes the weasel!

Weady: oh koan, you spooked me a little.

Koan: sorry, and look who i found (show her Carla) ta da!

Wendy: carla!

Carla: wendy!

As they hug in the tear of joy.

Koan: koan join too! (hug wendy and Carla) all in the days work! Hahahahahaha!

**Timeskip**

Makarov: are you kidding me?! you discovered an illegal cafe' and run in with the D organization!?

Austin: acutally the d organization run to us.

Makarov: ether way, you did well.

Austin: yep.

Markov: also koan you did very well on your first job.

Koan: not my first rodeo.

Austin: also i show the flybot connection to everyone so now your clear.

Koan: thanks bro, I know even in madness there is justice in it.

Austin: now, i'm having a break. (walk to the break room)

Koan: (grab his arm) break? Koan don't think so, cosndier a raincheck! We're just getting stared!

Austin: please don't-

Natsumi: i agree with Koan! Let's go on ghe next case!

Happy: aye!

Austin: (anime tears) why me?

Lucy: already?!

?: please don't tease him.

Koan: tease him? Koan's brother be at what not.

Then erza who is wearing a police uniform snatches austin away from him and hugs austins arm.

Austin: oh hey Ezra.

Erza: hi austy, now lets have our well earn break.

?: he's my darling!

Austin: juvia! Good to see you.

Erza: i ask first so back juvia, he's my husband.

Juvia: he is my darling! He'll be with me for today!

Grace look at koan and smile seductive, sway her hips and hug his arm make natsumi and lucy jealous.

Koan: yellow!

Grace: hello.

Koan: me am koan! Me like rootbeer (laugh insane)

Natsumi: hey grace! he's mine!

Lucy: what you think your doing hugging his arm?!

Grace: just because.

Austin: natsumi, grace, lucy, please, (being offered a drink) oh thank you levy.

Levy: your welcome.

Koan: ha! Like koan said you'll have a break when the case are done.

Ausitn: koan-

Koan: don't koan me.

Makarov: I almost forgot that I got a call from koan's parents, saying of the alliance and his name is clear, his team are joining.

Austin: what?!

Koan: you heard them.

Red portal as came koan's team.

Austin:(sigh) guess I haven't have a choice and get use have a crazy brother.

Koan: that's the spirit, hotdog!

Austin:(smile) yeah, is omni dragon time!

**Meanwhile**

as somewhere with zeref and dung.

Zeref: dung.

Dung: what now zeref? I was enjoying my drink and the view.

Zeref: it seems koan has join them along meaning Austin and koan, with natusmi.

Dung: so his name is finally clear, (grin) interesting, I like ot see how many police heroes does it take to stop my biggest plan yet, as long you become president zeref, when you do...

Zeref: meaning you'll be with my as the vice president, however you are the true president.

Dung: indeed, which is interesting of you and your two sister and Austin and koan, hahahahhahahahaha! 


End file.
